1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminating system which seals a thin film integrated circuit. The invention also relates to an IC sheet including a plurality of thin film integrated circuits which are sealed. The invention further relates to a wound roll of an IC sheet including a plurality of thin film integrated circuits which are sealed. The invention still further relates to a method for manufacturing an IC chip in which a thin film integrated circuit is sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology of an IC chip (also referred to as an IC tag, an ID tag, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a wireless memory, or electronic memory) using a thin film integrated circuit provided over a glass substrate has been developed. In such a technology, a thin film integrated circuit provided over a glass substrate is required to be separated from the glass substrate, which is a supporting substrate, after the completion.
Accordingly, as a technology for separating a thin film integrated circuit provided over a supporting substrate from the supporting substrate, for example, there is a technology in which a separation layer containing silicon is provided between a thin film integrated circuit and a supporting substrate and the separation layer is removed with the use of a gas containing halogen fluoride, thereby separating the thin film integrated circuit from the supporting substrate (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-254686).